1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel pump for LPG (liquefied petroleum gas) that is configured to pump LPG charged in a fuel tank to an engine with a low power consumption and low noise and that the assembly and the maintenance thereof is easy.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle using gas fuel has a fuel tank that liquefied gas fuel is stored and the liquefied fuel is supplied to an engine and is combusted therein to output energy.
Meanwhile, there has been an effort to minimize the noise generated when the gas fuel is supplied to the engine, to make the maintenance of the pump unit easy, and to design the structure thereof compactly.
Further, there has been an effort to decrease the noise when the fuel is returned to the fuel tank from the engine.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.